Brotherly Moments
by Loner72
Summary: Moments from Small Step and Forbidden Love Brother Akashi x Brother Kuroko fluff (Very little romance)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Moments from Small step and Forbidden Love

* * *

The nightfall; fully crust moon shined brightly in the midnight sky. Owls, fireflies, crickets and much other night animals come to life as the evening has just commenced. It is around this time that families, friends and business workers depart from one another and meet their ecstatic dreams. The sun has withered away, and now, it is time for sleep.

However, one little boy thought different.

Wondering the house aimlessly, a young bluenette walks downstairs with a stuffed animal in his tiny hands and his blue eyes were wide open; smile across his face and he is full of energy. The boy consider; he can stay up the whole night without any sleep.

Walking straight ahead in the central hall, Kuroko scan the gallery, he has no idea what to do until a thought appears in his head, and he then walks towards the kitchen. He passes pictures, portraits, and other things too, but he never stopped to glance at them, no, he has more important things to do.

After walking through the hallways, he reaches his destination. Opening the door slightly, Kuroko peeks through the small opening and peers around the kitchen to see pots and pans hang from the ceiling including cakes covered with a shield glass, fruits inside a bowl, and most importantly, no one in sight. A ghost smile forms on his face, and he enters the kitchen.

-Upstairs-

It has been twenty minutes since Kuroko has not come back. Such misery. Akashi despised being alone; without Kuroko, he could not sleep nor can he even think right, and the red-haired boy hated it. Snarling slightly under his breath, Akashi slips on his slippers and walks out of the room heading downstairs.

Why would Kuroko awake without telling him? Perhaps he did not want to wake him from his slumber. But if so, Akashi has already told Kuroko that he is welcome to wake him up at any time. Such possibly that the bluenette just wanted a snack was far from Akashi mind. He acknowledged that sometimes, Kuroko would like to be alone, but then again, the bluenette would whine about Akashi not being there for him. How ironic.

Reaching the bottom step, Akashi heard a noise. Now, paranoia was getting to him. Of course, the red-haired male was never the one for such things, but ever since Kuroko's persistence of proving that the supernatural does existence, Akashi could not help but think they might be real. Nah, Akashi isn't _that_ childish he still believes that the supernatural is just something people make up to scare others.

Walking to the living room, the source of the noise, he can hear a commotion and Kuroko's voice? No, it can't be. Running to the doors and busting it open, Akashi was in sight of the TV on and a bluenette eating ice cream with smudges of food across his face.

Kuroko twists his head and saw Akashi standing at the door with an annoyed look on his face.

"I can explain, Sei-nii," Kuroko says, silently. "I—well you see—"

"Can you truly explain yourself, Tetsuya-nii?" Akashi interrupts. Kuroko can clearly tell that Akashi is annoyed by his actions, however, the bluenette will manage to get out of this predicament.

Silence has taken over the room, and the two boys stare at each other. Kuroko sigh's and broke the uncomfortable reticence between the two.

"I became hungry and I did not want to wake you up." A slight breeze passes the two and Akashi, believe or not, was amazed.

"Why do I even bother? You better have saved me some," Akashi says a bit sleepy. He walks over and crawls up to the couch and took a seat next Kuroko.

"We can share." Kuroko offers, peacefully.

"Sure, why not." Akashi accepts, smiling towards Kuroko and begins to watch the cartoons on the TV.

And with that, their night of ice cream and junk filled them with happiness.

Extending ending

A red-haired man stood before his two children. Akashi head nuzzled Kuroko's neck and the bluenette arms were wrapped around the Akashi's waist. The man stern frown softens; sure, his wife has died and his heart still aches, however, the two boys replaced that hurt into love although he never shows it, he loves them both dearly, after all, they are all he has left as family.

Walking away from the scene, he had a small smile on his face. This was the only way he can show his love by allowing them to be free, for now, that is.

* * *

A/n: I enjoy making brotherly Akashi and Kuroko so much so I made yet another story with them, but this is somewhat a drabble about moments between the two and if you're not familiar with Small Step and Forbidden Love, then you might not understand some things.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Moments from Small step and Forbidden Love

* * *

"Akashi-nii, that hurts," Kuroko whines as he rubs the bruise that is forming on his neck. The red-haired male sneered. He inches closer to his brother's face and give a small kiss on the cheek Akashi then cupped Kuroko face and brought him closer to his.

The bluenette cheeks warmed up from the gesture. He looks away fumbling with his fingers.

"I am sorry, Tetsuya, please forgive me. You are just—irresistibly delicious—" he licks his lips and whisper in Kuroko's ear "I just want to eat more of you," his voice became low and husky. Kuroko whimper and turned away.

"Mou, Akashi-nii stop that. It—it feels weird so please stop." Kuroko sniffled. Tears start's to loom over his eyes, and he broke down crying; his loud sobs became raucous, and Akashi eyes widen. What has he done?

"Tetsuya, please forgive me. I do not want to see you cry," Akashi comforts Kuroko, but to his surprise, Kuroko reaches up and pulls him down on the bed; pushing the pillow against his face.

"Revenge is sweet, Akashi-nii,"

"I-mph see and seeing you happy is sweeter than anything else,"

Kuroko blushed again. Stuffing the pillow more in his face, Kuroko can only hear the muffled of his dear brother.

* * *

A/n: You can tell this came from Forbidden Love if not then Small step has no romance, but Forbidden love does. Just for anyone who is confused. Oh, and yes, they are still kids.

Tsuna12: Sure I'll make one where they meet the GoM


	3. Chapter 3

"Sei-nii, why do human exist?" Kuroko asked sitting on Akashi's bed drawing. Akashi glanced at Kuroko and gave him a 'what the hell' look and cough slightly.

"Tetsuya-nii, are you feeling well?"Akashi inquire.

"I am feeling well, however, why are avoiding the question?" The bluenette sat up, and crisis cross his legs; staring at Akashi with emotionless eyes.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Are you kidding, Sei-nii?" Kuroko said in a flat tone.

"I guess I can tell you *sigh* humans sever one purpose which is to be born and die, that is all, happy?"

"Sei-nii, you're wrong. Humans sever various of reasons to live, and death and birth is one of them," Kuroko frowned. His brother was wrong, and he needed a right answer he looked at the green haired male who also sat next to him on Akashi bed.

"Midorima-kun, why do humans exist?"

"Humans purposes to live is to explore the creation of the world and find the undiscovered things that the earth bears," Midorima explain in a matter fact tone earning a glare from Akashi.

"Shintarō, are you questioning my theory?"

"I merely apply the _right_ explanation. Nothing more, Akashi,"

"Tetsu, look what ya did now we have to hear their long argument," Aomine said growling under his breath and stuff a pillow in his face.

"I agree with Aomine-cchi, Kuroko-cchi somethings are better left alone," Kise agreed and scooted closer to Aomine and placed a pillow in his face as well.

"Kuro-chin, better take cover or else you will be pulled into their fight," Murasakibara said as he walked across the room and sat on a couch while eating junk. Kuroko joined him and begin eating with him.

"You have no right to disagree with my explanation I am, after all, absolute,"

"You're not absolute and I am right beside my explanation have a rather more correct logic than yours,"

And so, the battle between two friends begin and Kuroko, along with the others, suffered from hearing their argument. Still Kuroko never did get the answer he wants: Why do humans exist?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Moments from Small step and Forbidden Love

* * *

"Akashi-nii, I am cold," Kuroko says shivering under the cold breeze that passes their room every one in a while, and Kuroko could not stand it. The winter season is the worst ever. When the bluenette saw no look in response from Akashi, he wraps his favorite blank around his body and walks over to his bed.

"Akashi-nii, can I please sleep with you?" The male just could not sleep alone it is cold, he is scared of begin alone, and Akashi was and is the only one who can warm him.

The red-haired male young slightly and looks over his shoulder to his adorable brother all wrap up he raises an eyebrow. Is it not too early for Christmas? Kuroko looks cute. Must have him now; more than anything else reaching over, Akashi grabs Kuroko small hand and puts him beside him. Kuroko looks into Akashi sleepy red eyes smile; he really loves his onii-san, no doubt about that, smuggling himself inside Akashi chest he starts to drift off to sleep.

Akashi love times like this when Kuroko would come over to his bed and sleep or even talk. It was perfect. They should start sharing a bed he considers that, and he made it official Kuroko will be staying in his bed, so they can get closer than what they already are.

Kissing his forehead, Akashi place his head onto of Kuroko's and wraps his arms around his waist; pulling closer. Mine. Kuroko was all his; no matter what.

* * *

A/n: I am still here just not updating that much. Not like I use to anyway but anyhow I hope everyone is having a wonderful summer! Oh, and thanks for your support too.


	5. A very sad story

I feel so dead right now, all my stories I worked so hard on have been deleted. My laptop crushed along with all my stuff you guys don't even know how I feel right now all of it gone. My laptop broke, no updates until I get a new one I feel like shit it just is not right my hard work all freakin' gone!


End file.
